Catching Up
by sweetblushes
Summary: "We're not just going out for drinks like any other night. We're going out for drinks with people we haven't seen in years."


_But our friends are back, so let's raise a cup cause I've found someone to carry me home._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this looks okay?"<p>

Her husband rolled his eyes as he looked over at his wife as she stood in front of the mirror and contemplated on what was probably the tenth outfit of the night. "Babe, I told you there's no need to get all decked out. We're just going out for drinks, not dinner at a five star restaurant."

He walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her waist while bending down a little to place his head on her shoulder. "Besides, you look gorgeous." He murmured softly as he placed a kiss on the part of her shoulder that was exposed.

Letting a small smile graze her lips Quinn sighed and leaned back into her husband. "Finn, we're not just going out for drinks like any other night. We're going out for drinks with people we haven't seen in years."

"Years? We saw Santana just the other day back at home and we see my brother nearly every month when we go visit him and his new boyto- Ow!"

Finn rubbed the spot that Quinn had elbowed him to cut him off from finishing his sentence. "Hey, Kurt's had a boyfriend now for at least four months so no more of that boytoy business about the guys he sees." Walking out of Finn's embrace she stepped toward the mirror to take a closer inspection of the blue dress she had put on. "Oh and his name is _Liam_. Remember that because when we visited them last month you called him Ben. Which was the name of the _last_ guy Kurt dated."

Flushing a little Finn just shrugged and walked back over to the closest to pull out a jacket for the chilly November night. "It's not my fault I can't keep up with them all. And there have been a lot." He loved his brother dearly but really there-

"Oh, Finn Hudson there has not! You just think that because you still want him and Blaine to get back together. Which I'm sorry, is probably not going to happen ever again because of the fact that Blaine is now_ engaged_. To his boyfriend of a year and a half called _Richard._ Not Kurt, which you purposely call him every time you see him." Now applying lipstick Quinn eyed her husband who was sitting on the bed all dressed and ready with the expression of a five year old who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"But you never know." He mumbled quietly.

She walked over to where Finn currently was and placed a hand on his knee and sat down beside him. Curling into his body, she placed her head into a crook of Finn's neck. "I don't think anything's going to change sweetheart, _High school's over_."

* * *

><p>"Now remember, Tina's pregnant with her and Mike's first child so they'll probably be going home early if she get's too tired. So please don't get Mike crazy drunk."<p>

Finn nodded at his wife as he stopped at a signal and waited for the traffic light to turn green. Making a mental note to remember about Mike and Tina and to make sure to tell Puck about it too.

"And just like I told you last week when we were back at home, don't mention anything about Brittany **at all** to **anybody**. You never know if Santana will be around listening."

His eyebrows bunched together in confusion, he still didn't understand. "But it's been almost a year! Shouldn't she be over it by now?"

Sighing Quinn just shook her head. "Brittany **left** her, Finn. I don't think she's ever going to get over it." Fidgeting with her dress, she looked out the window. "Santana is my best friend and even if she doesn't mention it, I know she's still hurting." Pausing, Quinn shook her head. "I swear if Britt even thinks about showing up-"

"She's not even in town anymore. I heard she left to go back to LA yesterday. Quick Thanksgiving with her family and that's it." Finn figured he should cut into his wife's sentence before she got too worked up. She was already on edge as it was. But for what reason, he wasn't sure.

He loved Santana dearly and honestly felt the same way that Quinn did about Brittany. He didn't exactly have the best relationship with her during high school but ever since she moved away from LA and over to Chicago near the couple last year, she was like the sister he never had. Well, one that made snarky remarks and hit him…a lot.

Looking over at Quinn who was in the passenger seat and looking out the misty window, Finn could tell something was wrong. She was tense and hadn't been too talky ever since she had started getting ready for the night. Her lips that were coated in red lipstick were in a thin line and she kept biting them. Her hands were intertwined together on her lap and to top it all off she just seemed…distant. He knew his wife; he knew how she reacted to everything, every smile, and every frown. This was not normal and it was definitely not okay. But there was just nothing that he could come up with that would explain her behavior especially considering that they were just going out to drinks with some members from the old high school glee club.

Finn took a hand off the steering wheel and reached over to place it on top of Quinn's folded hands. Rubbing her fingers, he looked over at her with a smile. "Hey," he said softly. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Quinn turned a light shade of pink and a small smile crept onto her face. No matter how many times she'd heard her husband of two and a half years say that, she never got used to it.

"You might have failed to mention it, once or twice."

Finn just chuckled and brought her hand up to his lips and left a soft kiss on it.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess who I heard about the other day when I was at my Abuelita's for Thanksgiving."<p>

Quinn and Blaine both raised their eyebrows at Santana as she took another sip from her glass, a sneaky glint in her eye.

"Who?" asked Blaine.

"_Delicious Sammy Evans_." Answered Santana with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Sam?" Quinn's eyes widened. "I haven't heard anything about him since…high school."

Both Blaine and Santana nodded. The summer before their freshman year in college was the last time anyone had heard **or **seen Sam Evans. He had a one-way ticket to Nashville and left with a guitar and a dream. Now all anyone knew about him were just rumors circulating around.

"Well, while I was trying to stuff my face with tamales my Auntie Gracie leaned over the table and asked me if I knew a certain froggy lipped man named Sam Evans." Leaning back into her seat Santana shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I told her of course but that the baby head polishing business must be going good because I hadn't seen him since high school."

Blaine chuckled to himself as he popped another peanut into his mouth.

"Turns out Trouty Mouth got himself a record deal."

Both Blaine and Quinn's mouths dropped to the ground. "No. Way. Are you serious?" whispered Blaine.

Santana just nodded. "Seems that my aunt has some in-laws or something that work at a record label in Nashville and well…yeah."

Suddenly Blaine hopped up from his seat. "Hey everybody!" he shouted to the rest of the bar. "Rumor has it that our Sam Evans has a record deal!"

Cheers were the response from the crowd and a "_Shots for everybody because of our man Sam_!" from Puck.

Yeah, most of them had graduated five years ago and while they may have not seen most of each other in years. Having a former Glee club member hitting the good times was definitely a cause for celebration.

* * *

><p>It was a weird feeling to know that these people were the ones that Quinn had spent the most time with during her last three years at high school yet that seemed like a lifetime ago. Five years wasn't that long but so much had happened since then. But now as she looked at everybody that was there, it seemed like no time had passed at all.<p>

Tina was sitting there with her big pregnant belly laughing and watching Artie, who had moved to Boston after he graduated, currently taking shots with Puck and Kurt.

And there was her husband Finn with Mike and Blaine, who were all talking to Kurt's boyfriend. She prayed that Finn was calling him by his correct name.

There was only a few of them missing. Brittany was back in LA; Quinn hadn't talked to her since she broke up with Santana. She wasn't quite sure where Mercedes was or what she'd been up to since high school. She'd have to talk to Tina about that since they talked often. And then of course there was just one person left.

"I heard Berry was back in town for Thanksgiving with her dad's."

**There it was**.

The one name she absolutely did not want to hear or come across that evening. She wasn't for sure on whether or not Rachel Berry had come back home to Lima for the holidays but it was confirmed now.

It seemed that Santana could sense her best friend's aggravation. "I thought about not telling you but it seems that you might have found out sooner or later since I'm pretty sure she knows about tonight."

And there was something else that she didn't want to hear. She knew that her and Finn should have just stayed home in Chicago for Thanksgiving.

"Don't even worry about it Q." Quinn felt Santana take her hand and squeeze it. "It was like nearly five years ago. It won't matter anymore."

Letting out a deep sigh, Quinn took a big drink from the bottle was holding. "It matters San. It's mattered since the day Finn joined Glee club."

* * *

><p>She broke his heart.<p>

Rachel Berry **broke** Finn Hudson's heart.

Quinn can still remember the day when she walked down her Yale dorm hallway after a long Thursday morning class and saw a figure that she hadn't seen for nearly six months. She thought she was done with that part of her life but it seemed that she wasn't. He was torn and broken because the love of his life had broken up with him. It was all a mess of mumbles and tears from then on.

It was a hard road to go down on after that. She refused to go into anything deeper than friendship with Finn. He was still in love with Rachel and Quinn was not going to fall in love a man who had her as his second choice.

She was his best friend and helped him heal. The eventually sweet spark came back to his eyes and then one day he kissed her.

Maybe it was her transfer to Northwestern her sophomore year that changed things. Maybe it was Finn's move to Chicago that also changed things. Either way, three years ago whenever they were both back home for the holidays and he took her to the spot where they first kissed with ring in hand, she couldn't say no.

She knew this wasn't the way Finn had planned things. If they had gone according to plan, Quinn just knew that he would be living in New York City, married to Rachel. She knew that and it haunted her.

Whenever they went back home to Lima, she would just pray that she wouldn't hear the name that would spark a look on her husband's face. The one look of his that she could not figure out what he was thinking when he had it.

And she hated not knowing what her husband was thinking.

* * *

><p>She did indeed show up.<p>

And made an entrance about it no less. It seemed Rachel Berry had not changed in the five years since high school.

Well, with the exception that she now had two Broadway shows under her belt. _Damn her talent_.

Kurt had let slip about the get together earlier today when he talked to his best friend on the phone. _There goes his Christmas gift from Quinn this year._

As soon as Rachel had walked in, Santana immediately told Quinn that she would gladly take her out front and kick her ass for her if she wanted. Of course Quinn said no, because Rachel could not get beat up for something that happened five years ago. _Could she?_

* * *

><p>Rachel walked up to Quinn when she was talking to Tina before she made her way to greet Finn.<p>

"Tina! I can't believe you're pregnant! I was so excited when I heard about it."

Tina laughed slightly as she watched Rachel reach over and place a hand on her belly. "I wish I could say the same. I'm absolutely terrified out of my mind. But a good kind of excited."

Looking on at Rachel as she rubbed Tina's pregnant belly and whispered some words to the baby inside Quinn turned to Tina and asked, "You two are still living in New York right?"

Nodding at the question, Tina motioned toward Mike who was across the room dancing along with Santana to the music that was playing. "We've been out there for about four years now. Well, Mike about five. I moved to the City just as soon as I could after I graduated. I've been getting some jobs here and there."

"Her and I have actually come across each other once or twice at auditions." Laughed Rachel. Her smile wide as she looked to Tina who just laughed along with her.

Quinn's eyes widened. She didn't know that the two had seen each other once they graduated high school.

The Broadway star moved her hair that was donned in loose curls for the night, out of her eyes and gasped lightly as she turned her attention to Finn's wife.

"Oh Quinn! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding! I heard it was gorgeous though! Kurt even showed me a few pictures when he got back. You looked absolutely beautiful in your wedding dress." Rachel smiled at Quinn as she held her wine glass in hand.

'_You didn't even get sent an invitation_.' Thought Quinn as she thanked Rachel for her kind words.

"So are you two planning on kids anytime soon? Like Tina and Mike here?"

Quinn laughed nervously at Rachel's question. "I'm not really sure. I'm not ready for kids right now but Finn would absolutely love them. He wanted them as soon as we got married." She looked over to her husband who was across the room laughing with Kurt. Seeing his smile made her stomach jump. "But who knows? I could bear having kids just knowing that Finn was by my side."

And it was true. Quinn would gladly have twenty kids because she knew that having them with Finn would be the best thing ever.

* * *

><p>No one was really sure how it happened. But suddenly there was karaoke and it almost seemed like being in Glee club again.<p>

Kurt had gone up first with Rachel.

Blaine practically made out with the mic as they sung along. (there also may have been some obscenities shouted from a drunk Artie.)

Quinn had a duet with Santana and there had been lots of twirling.

Puck and Artie had then drunkenly rapped. Well, mostly it was just Puck that rapped. Artie had kind of slurred along.

Then before she knew what was happening, Quinn watched along as Finn and Rachel sang together for the first time since Nationals their senior year.

What was she sixteen again?

After the cheers and yelling for an encore from Rachel and Finn, Quinn felt someone grab her hand and pull her towards the stage.

"I've got to sing this next song with my gorgeous wife!"

A smile formed on her lips and a little butterfly formed as Finn intertwined their fingers together as the song started.

* * *

><p>"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?"<p>

Everybody turned to look at Rachel who had just jumped up and shouted to the entire bar.

"Oh Berry, sit your drunk ass back down. Remember what happened last time?" yelled back Blaine whose speech was sounding a little woozy.

Bending down to where he was sitting beside her, Rachel got all in his face with a mischievous smirk. "You mean the night I nearly turned you straight?"

"More like the night you molested me with your tongue." Shot back Blaine in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Mike and Tina were the first ones too leave. Tina had to practically peel her husband away from his friends and forced him out the door while promising over her shoulder that she would send everyone baby shower invitations.<p>

Blaine and his fiancée were the next. The former Dalton Academy student had an early morning the next day because he was going to stopping by his former school to talk to the Warblers.

Then just as Quinn started walking over to her husband to tell him that they had probably better head out soon, Rachel stopped her.

"Quinn?"

She looked at the shorter woman. There was no telling what was going to come out of her mouth. Was Rachel still in love with Finn? Did Finn happen to mention to her sometime during the night that he was still in love with her?

"Um…I never got the chance to say this because well I've not really seen you two since…well you know." Rachel bit her lip as she paused to collect her thoughts. "I'm really glad you married Finn."

The air seemed to have left Quinn's lungs.

What?

"He deserved love and I knew that. He deserved so much more than I could give him especially since I was so focused on my career. And I can see he found it_. I've never seen a man look at his wife the way he looks at you_."

Quinn looked at Rachel with a surprised look on her face. This was the same woman that broke her husband's heart wasn't it?

A second later Finn caught her gaze as she watched him start walking towards them. He smiled at her and then made a driving motion with his hands.

For some reason she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Finn was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Quinn blurted it out. She had immediately regretted it after it came out. For some reason seeing him standing there with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a confused expression on his face made her feel guilty.<p>

She immediately told him to forget about it and walked out of the bathroom as she heard Finn spit and rinse before quickly following after her into the bedroom.

"What do you mean am I still in love with Rachel?"

"Well, you know. You were like madly, deeply in love with her and that's not something you get over. Especially if they broke your heart." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and refused to meet Finn's eyes.

"Quinn…I-"

So that was what she was so worked up about earlier. This was why she seemed so distant and on edge. It was all because of Rachel.

There was a few seconds silence before Finn walked over to where his wife was standing and put his arms around her. "I haven't seen Rachel in five years. _Five long years._ Yeah, I'm not gonna lie I was definitely scared to see her again because I wasn't sure what my feelings were anymore. But let me tell you one thing Quinn Fabray-Hudson."

Quinn felt Finn's warm breath on her face. "_High school is over_ and I haven't been in love with Rachel Berry in about four years. And in case you haven't noticed, I have a pretty magnificent wife that I'm ridiculously in love with. I wake up in the morning and look at her and cannot believe that I married someone so perfect." He gripped her tighter. "So I have can't believe that you would ever be scared that I still love her."

Finn began inching the two of them closer to the bed that was behind them. "If I had a hundred different lives I would choose to marry you every single time. Rachel breaking up with me was probably the best thing to ever happen because then I realized I was in love with you. You are my first and only choice for the person I would want to spend the rest of my life with." He leaned closer to Quinn and closed his eyes. "Now can we _please_ quit talking about Rachel Berry? Or if you're still worried I can catch her before she leaves town and ask her for one night of passion- Ow! "

Finn grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder. "You know, I think you're spending too much time with that Santana. Abusing me and all."

Smiling, Quinn quickly stepped up on her toes and kissed her husband. She loved him. A lot.

"Okay, now let's have '_Finn, you're the best husband ever sex_'."

Yup, she loved her husband.


End file.
